


Little More

by hollybennett123



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Roleplay, Somehow also fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I was thinking about, like, that thing that I – </i>we<i> – like to do sometimes. Like, when we pretend?” </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Liam places a hand gently over Zayn’s stomach, splaying his fingers over the delicate stretch of skin and tracing his thumb in slow circles that make Zayn’s eyelashes flutter at the sensation.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Per my recent [tumblr post](http://hollybennett123.tumblr.com/post/127972134788/hi-my-lovelies-i-promised-an-update-as-to-whats), I've decided to take a possibly extended, possibly permanent hiatus from writing in the fandom to explore other fandoms and refresh my mind a bit since, as much as I adore everyone here and have loved writing 1D fic, no matter how hard I try I've lost my passion for writing a bit and need a break. I have however worked hard to tidy off a couple of half-written fics so that I could share them with you guys today!
> 
> This fic was based on a super hot prompt at the [kink meme](http://1dkink2015.livejournal.com/1450.html?thread=240042#t240042): _"Liam knows Zayn can't get pregnant, he may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but he understands basic anatomy. That doesn't stop him from indulging in his favorite fantasy of impregnating Zayn. He just loves the idea of knocking Zayn up, of filling him up and keeping him on his dick until he puts a baby in him. It's one of the reasons why he enjoys fucking Zayn without a condom so much. And Zayn, he encourages. Loves teasing Liam, asking him if he's gonna fuck a baby into him, just to get Liam to fuck him harder."_
> 
> I wanted to write a long and epically filthy fic to explore this but it ended up being a short fic that's half kink-negotiation and half dirty talking about the aforementioned kinks; it seems I cannot get enough of Liam tentatively sharing his deepest fantasies with Zayn. Hopefully it's still a hot and enjoyable little scene :D

Zayn has a knack for coaxing Liam’s secrets from him: murmuring his own between kisses until Liam has the courage to whisper back, breathing his fantasies against Zayn’s lips as Zayn laces their fingers together and tells him _tonight_ , or _me too_ , or _maybe but perhaps instead we -_ , without any hint of judgment or shock regardless of what Liam says.

Or instead: the times when it’s dark, the blue-white glow from the laptop screen illuminating the bed, and Zayn asking if he can have a look at what Liam’s been watching recently. Something he’s got himself off to when Zayn’s not there because Zayn wants to _see_ ; says maybe he can help him out this time, and slides his palm over the swell of Liam’s cock in his jeans as Liam ducks his head with a nervous smile and hesitantly brushes a finger over the play button so the screen can unravel his fantasies on his behalf.

There’s that _one_ , though, shared months ago and yet Liam still finds it difficult to ask for it. He remembers how his cheeks had burned, heart pounding as he’d shaken the words loose from where they’d stuck in his throat; navigating the details together in the dark and god but it was so, so worth it. Still – asking for it’s never felt easy, knowing what he wants but struggling to fit something so big and so personal into the words needed to ask for it.

Zayn has a knack for coaxing Liam’s secrets from him, though, even if they’re ones he’s been told before. It’s just – Liam doesn’t want to _disappoint_.

***

“I reckon,” Zayn smiles knowingly, placing a kiss to the corner of Liam’s mouth, “you want to ask me summat but you’re being proper shy about it.” He sits upright where he’s straddling Liam’s jean-clad hips on the bed, giving a slow, lazy grind as he settles his weight in Liam’s lap, and gives him a questioning look.

“No, I -- dunno,” Liam trails off. He takes a breath, ready to speak again, but loses his nerve and lets it out in a quiet sigh instead, drawing the corner of his lip into his mouth and pressing sharp teeth into the flesh to distract himself from the way his face heats. His fingers play with the waistband of Zayn’s trackies, rucking his t-shirt up to tap his fingertips against bare skin in an anxious rhythm.

“Come on,” Zayn says, patience and warmth. “You know you can ask me for anything, yeah? And if I don’t want to, we’ll do summat else you like, babe.” He pulls his t-shirt off over his head, arms stretched high, and there’s an unhurried, fluid grace to his movements that always seems so natural in a way that Liam doesn’t think he could ever quite master himself.

Liam swallows around the words that’ve caught somewhere along the way and tries to order his thoughts. His eyes flicker to the lamp on the bedside table and its glaring brightness, and Zayn leans over to dim it to a soft glow without even needing to be asked.

“I was thinking about, like, that thing that I – _we_ – like to do sometimes. Like, when we pretend?” Liam places a hand gently over Zayn’s stomach, splaying his fingers over the delicate stretch of skin and tracing his thumb in slow circles that make Zayn’s eyelashes flutter at the sensation.

“Ah,” Zayn says, the corner of his mouth twitching up into a smile, and Liam can see the moment it clicks for him; where he realises what Liam wants.

Zayn places his own hand over Liam’s where it’s still resting on his belly, slotting his fingers into the gaps and applying gentle pressure. His stomach rises and falls with each breath and it’s strangely soothing despite the momentary silence and the nervous excitement in Liam’s own that feels like butterflies taking flight.

“I reckon I know what you’re after,” Zayn continues. He tilts his head slightly in consideration and then leans forward, Liam’s hand sliding around to rest on his hip to give him the room to do so. Zayn pushes Liam’s t-shirt up in a slow slide to expose bare skin, and shifts himself back so he can place a kiss to Liam’s hipbone. “You want to fuck me bare, babes?”

His breath is hot against Liam’s abs and he can’t help but tremble a bit under Zayn’s attention. Zayn mouths over his navel, up over his ribs, and Liam’s breathing goes ragged in response, breath hitching when Zayn lifts his eyelashes and looks up at him like he’s waiting for a reply before he’s willing to continue.

“Yeah?” Liam breathes, like it’s a question. “Yeah, I want that. Please.”

“Reckon you want to fuck me like you’re gonna put a baby in me,” Zayn says with a self-satisfied smile. He trails gentle kisses across the expanse of Liam’s skin, teasing, because putting Liam’s wants into words always seems so very easy for him. “Nut inside me and keep me on your cock till you’re up for another go, till I’m so full there’s no way you haven’t knocked me up. Right babe?”

Zayn sits up again and tugs at Liam’s t-shirt so Liam’s forced to scramble upright, elbows and hands pushing up off the bed till he’s sitting up and can pull it the rest of the way off, tossing it over the side of the bed. His palms settle over Zayn’s waist, hands big where Zayn feels so _small_ , sometimes, narrow and slight in his grip. He isn’t delicate at all, Liam knows – all lean muscle and resilience, in reality – but sometimes he feels fragile, like Liam could break him, and it makes his pulse quicken excitedly in a way he can’t explain.

“Can I?” Liam says, relieved because from what he can tell Zayn seems open to to the idea. “Are you -- is it okay?”

The thing is, Zayn likes getting fucked; likes getting fucked raw even more, and enjoys any opportunity to get Liam worked up by talking absolute filth at him. Liam knows he can take or leave the whole other part, the _knocking up_ part – it’s Liam’s thing but Zayn happily indulges him. He doesn’t know why it’s so hard to ask for, really, when looking back Zayn’s never said no once.

When they do this, Zayn talks a lot like always; teases him and winds him up, but it’s not like usual. He doesn’t push back against Liam, or demand more of him, or move them into a different position, just -- lies there and takes it. Goes pliant when Liam moves him, like he’s happy to let Liam just _use_ him to get what he needs.

Liam runs his hands across Zayn’s ribcage, down over his tattoos and his smooth, hot skin, and wants to fuck him until his thighs are wet with Liam’s come; desperately wants to hold him close and stay inside him until he’s hard again and can fill him up a second, third time while Zayn murmurs in his ear about how full he is, how Liam’s definitely gonna knock him up this time.

Everyone will know then, Zayn always says – under Liam with his legs spread to make room for him, nails scoring marks across Liam’s back with every thrust – that he let Liam fuck him like this so he could put a baby in him. Sometimes he laughs, satisfied, when Liam fucks him harder, when his provocation pays off, and grabs at his hips and arse like he can pull him in even deeper. Liam always fucks him until he goes breathless and stops talking entirely.

“Course,” Zayn says, bringing Liam’s focus back. He shifts in Liam’s lap and Liam thinks maybe he could finger him open like this once they’re undressed, Zayn’s knees stretched apart across Liam’s thighs while Liam works him open until he’s open and soft and accommodating. “You shouldn’t get yourself so worried about saying what you want, babes. It’s cool, yeah?”

Liam nods and Zayn presses in to kiss him, lazy and filthy with his tongue, until there’s no room for doubt.


End file.
